1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to active head restraints for vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats are provided with moveable head restraints for moving to an impact position in response to a signal or force imparted to the seat before or during an impact condition. One example of a vehicle seat having a movable head restraint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,989 B1, which issued on Jan. 10, 2006.